


you can touch me baby

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk i just wanted to write this, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel and Dinah are quarantined and Laurel feels herself going crazy for many reasons. One of them being that she likes to get out. The other being how hot Dinah was and how distracting she was.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	you can touch me baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all are doing well and staying safe & healthy! Thank you all for reading my fanfics and leaving kudos/comments! I appreciate every single one of them and I appreciate all of you! I hope y’all enjoy this! Let me know what you think!

They have been quarantined for about a week now and Laurel felt herself going crazy. Sure there was plenty to do in the apartment, but she was someone who loved to get out. However, she was grateful she wasn’t alone because that would’ve made the situation worse.

Another problem was being quarantined with Dinah. She didn’t have a problem with Dinah, but she was very much attracted to the other woman and she was sure she had feelings for her. That was a problem for her. Especially right now because Dinah was working out and it was distracting Laurel from her reading.

Laurel sucked in a breath at Dinah’s muscles flexing as she did pull ups. She wishes she could tear her eyes away, but that did not happen. Instead she felt herself begin to become turned on at the sight. Dinah was wearing a sports bra and shorts, and that was really doing something to Laurel. There was too much skin exposed.

Laurel imagined herself running her tongue over her body, leaving marks in her path of exploring her body and touching Dinah in the places that really made her sing. Laurel bit her lip and attempted to force those thoughts out of her head. Her mind betrayed her though as she thought of Dinah moaning and squirming underneath her, begging Laurel to fuck her.

The thoughts that were clouding Laurel’s mind accidentally caused a moan to come out of her mouth and she quickly froze at the sound of it. She didn’t miss the way Dinah looked at her curiously and made her way over to her. She swallowed thickly as Dinah got in front of her and tilted her head at her. The action turned Laurel even more on and she just wanted to do something to relieve the ache in between her legs.

“You okay?” Dinah asked as she brought her hand to caress Laurel’s cheek.

Laurel closed her eyes at the touch and leaned into it. Her body also felt like it was on fire, so the touch just added to the flame. When Laurel opened her eyes, the first thing they landed on was Dinah’s abs. She licked her lips at the sight of the sweat on her body and her abs, all she wanted to do was run her tongue across it.

“Laurel?”

Laurel blinked at what Dinah said and looked up to meet her gaze, not missing the way her lips looked very kissable, “Yes?”

Dinah let out a light laugh and asked again, “I asked if you were okay.”

“Oh yeah. I’m fine.” Laurel lied. Truth be told, she felt that if she didn’t do anything about the pressure building up inside of her she would literally die.

“You sure? You look tense and you also made a noise.” Dinah asked moving the hand on Laurel’s cheek to her hair to run her fingers through it.

Laurel got a thought that she wished Dinah would pull on her hair. She groaned at the thought of it and that got her a raise in the eyebrow from Dinah, “I....I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?” Dinah asked, quickly sitting on the couch next to her. 

Laurel wishes she had the courage to tell Dinah how badly she wanted her, but she didn’t. She felt extremely nervous around Dinah, which was odd for her because she was usually confident and never afraid to ask for what she wanted. With Dinah, it was different. Which is how she came to the conclusion that she felt something stronger for the other woman, otherwise she wouldn’t have this problem.

“You want a massage? It might help relieve some tension.” Dinah suggested, still running her fingers through Laurel’s short hair.

Laurel didn’t know if she would survive Dinah touching her, but nodded in response. Maybe it would help her out and she could calm herself down. Dinah motioned for her to turn her back to her and the moment she did, Dinah got her hands on her immediately and began to go to work. Laurel closed her eyes at the sensation and unfortunately only felt herself become more worked up at the action.

Laurel let out a low moan as Dinah hit a particular spot. At this point, Laurel didn’t really care if she moaned. She figured Dinah would take it as her response to being massaged. Feeling the tension leave Laurel’s shoulders, Dinah moved her hands to her lower back and began to massage there. Laurel was still softly moaning as Dinah continued to massage her. 

“Your lower back isn’t tense, but you still are.” Dinah regarded as she rubbed at her back. 

Laurel couldn’t even bring herself to give a dignified response. Laurel stilled her breath as Dinah moved her hands to her thighs.

“Ah I see where you’re tense at. Is this okay or you need me to stop?”

“You.....you’re good.”

Dinah smiled in response and began to move her fingers into Laurel’s thighs. Laurel began to moan louder at Dinah touching her there, not caring how much louder she was getting. Laurel felt herself twitch at Dinah’s fingers grazing over her slit. Dinah smirked at that and ran her fingers over it again as her other hand continued to rub into Laurel’s thigh.

“Well, someone’s wet.” Dinah regarded, clearly feeling Laurel’s wetness.

Laurel finally relented and begged, “Dinah, please touch me.”

“I am touching you.” 

Laurel whined at that and leaned into Dinah’s touch to relieve the pressure, “Fuck me.”

Dinah smirked at that and responded with, “All you had to do was ask.”

Laurel moaned as she felt Dinah move her hand underneath her underwear and finally touch her. Dinah ran her fingers over her lips, noticing how soaked Laurel was. She gathered wetness and brought it up to her clit to rub circles at it.

“You’re soaked, baby.” Dinah remarked as she ran her fingers through her lips again.

“God yes. I know, D.” Laurel breathlessly responded, throwing her head back to lean it against Dinah’s shoulder.

Dinah kissed the side of her head and brought her lips to Laurel’s ear, “You know? Was this all before or after I started touching you?”

Laurel moaned as Dinah continued to torture her by touching her lips, but never entering her, “Please, D.”

Dinah used her other hand to pull down at Laurel shorts and underwear to give her hand more room to work. The smell of Laurel’s arousal quickly filled the room and Dinah moved her hand that just took off her shorts underneath Laurel’s shirt to tease at her nipple. “Respond to me first and I’ll touch you, baby.”

“Be....before.” Laurel replied, groaning as Dinah kept her promise and entered a finger into her. Laurel felt that she could use more than one, but settled for the fact that Dinah finally entered her. 

Dinah worked her finger inside of her, but at a slow pace. Her touch was still teasing and Laurel couldn’t figure out why. Did she want her to beg more or what because Laurel would be more than ready to, if it would get Dinah to stop teasing her. “Before huh? So watching me work out got you all like this?”

Laurel whimpered at Dinah tugged at her nipple, as the finger inside of her hit a sensitive spot in Laurel. Laurel almost forgot to respond, but Dinah stilled the finger inside of her as she didn’t get a response. “Oh my god yes. It started it.”

Dinah began moving her finger back inside her and began to slowly hit the spot inside Laurel that made her whimper earlier, “What were you thinking of?”

“You.” Laurel quickly responded.

Dinah rolled her eyes at that and tugged harder at Laurel’s nipple, “I mean I would hope so since you were looking at me. But I mean more like, what thoughts were running through your pretty head?”

Laurel whined at Dinah saying pretty about her and at Dinah tugging at her nipple. Laurel moaned out as she felt Dinah bring her thumb to her clit and began to run circles on it. “Ummm.....well you’re very hot if that’s what you want to hear.” Laurel snarked and whined as Dinah stopped touching her clit, “Okay okay, sorry. I was thinking of running my tongue across your body and hearing you moan.”

Dinah rewarded Laurel with applying pressure back to her clit and adding another finger in, but still going at the slow torturous pace. “You wanted to hear me moan, huh? Well so far baby, all I’ve heard is you moan.”

Laurel realized Dinah was right and pulled away from Dinah, groaning at Dinah’s fingers being pulled out of her. She turned around to look at the confused look on Dinah’s face, but ignored it in order to kiss her lips. Her lips were as soft as Laurel imagined them to be. Without warning, Laurel pushed her tongue into Dinah’s mouth, causing Dinah to moan into her mouth. Laurel pulled back and smirked at her, “Well see how quickly I changed that up?”

Laurel was too proud of herself that she didn’t even notice Dinah move her fingers back up to her lips and push two fingers into her. Laurel moaned out at that and quickly pulled off her shirt, which rewarded her with Dinah moving her other hand up to touch her nipple again. Dinah moved her head to Laurel’s other nipple and poked her tongue out at it, swirling around it. Laurel moved her hand to the back and Dinah’s head, pulling herself closer into Dinah. Dinah began to suck and tug at her nipple, as the other one was getting attention from her hand.

Laurel used the hand that was on the back of Dinah’s hands to pull down on her own shorts and underwear to pull them off all the way. Dinah stopped sucking at her nipple and pulled back to look at Laurel’s naked body. 

“You like what you see?” Laurel teased, quickly closing her eyes at the fingers still moving inside her at the same pace as before. 

“Very much so. You’re quite beautiful, Laurel.” Dinah regarded, smiling up at Laurel. “You want me to stop teasing you?”

“Please. You’re killing me here, D.”

Laurel let out a surprised noise at Dinah pushing her down on the couch and getting on top of her. The action caused Dinah’s fingers to no longer be in her, but Dinah quickly fixed that as she entered the two fingers back in, going at a much faster pace. Laurel threw her head back at that, which caused Dinah to move to her neck and suck a spot on it. Dinah continued to do that, but didn’t stay there long as she made her way back to her nipple. She went back to sucking and tugging at it with her teeth, as the hand that wasn’t inside of her teased at her other nipple. 

Laurel moaned out at Dinah moving her thumb back to her clit as her two fingers worked inside of her at a quick pace. Laurel sensed that she was about to come and squirmed as she felt Dinah enter another finger into her. Laurel felt her walls begin to flutter around Dinah’s fingers and then finally clench around them. Laurel shouted out Dinah’s name as her powerful orgasm took over her body. Laurel felt Dinah’s fingers slow down and continued to stay inside of her to work her down from her high. Dinah moved her lips up to Laurel’s head and applied kisses to her forehead and cheeks, as the hand that was on her nipples moved to her arms to rub them up and down. When Laurel came down, she slowly removed her fingers and popped them into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Laurel. Laurel was laying there with her arm draped across her face and a blissful smile.

“Are you okay, Laurel?” Dinah asked. She hoped she didn’t overstep any boundaries.

Laurel could only muster a nod in response, needing a moment to catch her breath. Laurel removed her arm from her face and opened to her eyes to see Dinah smiling down at her, looking like a goddess. Laurel brought her hand up to Dinah’s cheek and caressed it. “You are so beautiful, Dinah.”

Dinah smiled sweetly at her and felt herself blush at the compliment, “So are you.”

They stayed there for a few moments just staring at each other as Laurel attempted to catch her breath. Laurel couldn’t believe that her and Dinah just did that, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

Dinah tilted her head at Laurel and asked, “Do you want to take this upstairs or do you want to stop?”

“Upstairs. The only problem is, I don’t know if I can walk.” Laurel replied as she moved her legs. Yeah she couldn’t walk.

Dinah let out a chuckle at that and moved her arms underneath Laurel to carry her, “I got you, pretty bird.”

Dinah began to walk them up the stairs to her room and once she reached her room, she laid Laurel gently down on the bed. When Dinah settled in on the side next to Laurel, Laurel quickly got on top of her and moved her leg in between Dinah’s, getting a loud moan from Dinah in response to that.

Laurel moved her lips to Dinah’s ear and whispered, “I want to make you sing, songbird.”

—————————————————————

Several hours later after the women wore each other out, laid in Dinah’s bed wrapped up in each other. Dinah was running her fingers through Laurel’s hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hey Laur, if it makes you feel better, I can think of several fun things we can now do for the next few weeks in quarantine.” Dinah teased, getting a laugh out of Laurel.

Laurel smiled and looked up at Dinah, “So, this wasn’t a one time thing?”

Dinah shook her head in response, “I don’t want it to be. Unless you do?”

“No, D. I just wanted to be sure you wanted more of this.” 

Dinah smiled and nodded, “I want more of this. I want you.”

Laurel sighed and laid back on Dinah’s chest, “Good because I want the same thing.”

Dinah was tracing things on Laurel’s back and it felt like the same thing she’d been tracing on Laurel’s back. Laurel focused on the sensation for a second to realize that Dinah was writing something on her back. Laurel made out the first thing was an I. The next letter was an L. The letter after that was an O. Laurel felt her breath catch in her throat when she felt the rest of the words be written on her back.

Laurel looked back up to Dinah, who smiled at her softly, “Are you meaning to write things on my back or is it just for fun? Because call me crazy, but it felt like you just wrote ‘I love you’ on my back.”

“That’s because I did. I just didn’t know you would catch onto it.” Dinah responded nervously, “Please don’t hate me.”

Laurel shook her head at that and kissed Dinah on the lips, “If it means anything, I love you D.”

Dinah smiled against her lips and quickly let out, “I love you.”

Laurel pulled back and relaxed into Dinah, feeling sleep began to take over her. Maybe quarantine wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
